1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting element having a light emitting layer between two electrodes. The organic light emitting element receives electrons and holes from a cathode serving as an electron injection electrode and an anode serving as a hole injection electrode and injects the electrons and the holes into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form an exciton. The organic light emitting element emits light when the exciton drops from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display forms a display panel using the organic light emitting element. The display panel may be classified into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a dual emission type depending on an emission direction of light. Further, the display panel may be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type depending on a driving method.
The display quality (visibility, luminance, etc.) of the organic light emitting display may be reduced due to the incidence of ambient light. Hence, when the display panel of the organic light emitting display was manufactured in a related art, the related art limited incidence of the ambient light by attaching a circular polarizer to an external surface (or a display surface) of the display panel.
However, when the circular polarizer was attached to the external surface of the display panel in the related art, a luminance of the display panel was reduced to about one half. Further, an increase in the manufacturing cost was caused by the circular polarizer.